


O Vassalo (NejiSaku)

by AuroraGemini



Series: A Corte [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Foi por mero infortúnio que Neji foi obrigado a se consultar com a Doutora Uchiha.Estar cara a cara com a esposa de seu amante era o suficiente para causar no ninja uma avalanche de emoções, mas quando ela se despiu e ordenou que ele a possuísse, o Hyuuga se viu completamente sobrepujado por seus sentimentos."— Faça amor comigo, Neji. Eu quero saber do que Sasuke-kun tanto gosta."[ NejiSaku | UN | Oneshot | Hentai | SpinOff de “O Príncipe" | Não-canônico | PWP | 18+ ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Series: A Corte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101149
Kudos: 1





	O Vassalo (NejiSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO!
> 
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Adultério;  
> \- Menções a bissexualidade;  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se…
> 
> Esta história é um "Spin-Off", ou seja, uma história derivada de “O Príncipe”, minha twoshot NejiSasu (sim, o Neji está passando o * na família inteira). Recomendo fortemente a leitura dela antes de se aventurar por aqui, já que as histórias estão irremediavelmente ligadas.
> 
> Para quem não curte o parzinho dos gênios kekkei genkai (como não?!!), o pano de fundo é: Neji e Sasuke desenvolveram uma relação adúltera devido à proximidade ao integrarem a ANBU. Sasuke casou com Sakura e mesmo assim as coisas continuaram. E o resto é história…

Foi com pesar que Neji tocou a campainha da clínica.

Sentia como se sua mão pesasse toneladas e, mesmo com a porta ainda fechada, o som ecoou por seus ouvidos. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que a porta se abrisse sozinha com um clique metálico: uma fechadura automática. Ele entrou receoso através do vão, fechando-a atrás de si, contemplando a escadaria estreita que levava até o segundo andar.

Já estivera lá algumas vezes, portanto sabia o que se sucedia: a pequena escada, a sala de recepção simples e aconchegante com o balcão da recepcionista, a porta da sala da doutora. Sakura atendia na clínica quando não estava de plantão no hospital e seus horários costumavam ser disputados. Conforme subia os degraus, deu-se conta que as informações em sua mente pareciam muito antigas, como se esquecidas por muitos e muitos anos em um canto obscuro da memória.

Desde a primeira vez que havia se envolvido com Sasuke, deixou de frequentar o consultório por motivos óbvios.

Honestamente, até ter de comparecer ao casamento dos dois, não se lembrava da última vez que havia colocado os olhos sobre Sakura. A lembrança do evento ainda era um constrangimento.

Ao chegar ao topo, tinha o coração disparado.

Não pelo esforço, notou, mas por nervosismo. Logo ele, sempre tão frio e indiferente. _Por Kami,_ o azar que tinha… Quando o enfermeiro do hospital, incapaz de diagnosticar seu mal-estar, falou que ele deveria procurar a _senhora Uchiha_ , Neji achou que seria bom se tivesse um mal súbito e morresse ali mesmo.

Seu desejo evidentemente não se concretizou e, visto que levaria tempo demais esperar um óbito por causas naturais, o Hyuuga ficou sem opção. Simplesmente detestava sentir-se enfermo, de modo que teria de enfrentar aquela situação horrenda: consultar-se com Sakura. E ali estava ele, parado na recepção do consultório da senhora Uchiha.

Fitou o balcão vazio, exames em mão. Já passava das seis da tarde, ele constatou ao olhar o relógio de ponteiros na parede e provavelmente a recepcionista já havia ido embora. A porta da sala de Sakura, porém, estava entreaberta e dela vazava uma luz fraca e amarelada.

— …Neji?

A voz feminina soou do outro lado da porta, sem que ela aparecesse, e foi o suficiente para ele sentir o coração pular uma batida. Apertou os papéis na mão e engoliu em seco sem perceber. Andou, pé ante pé, até a porta escura e, quando estava já muito próximo, bateu na madeira algumas vezes com o nó do dedo.

— Entre, por favor. — ouviu-a dizer com calma e respirou fundo antes de empurrar a folha lentamente.

Sakura estava sentada na escrivaninha, olhos atentos voltados para a porta, mão casualmente apoiada sobre o queixo. Sob a luz amarelada, seu cabelo róseo assumia um tom pálido e seu rosto parecia mais cuidadosamente desenhado.

— Como você está, Neji? Sente-se, por favor. — Ela comentou, indicando a cadeira, mas Neji apenas deu alguns passos adiante, parando em frente ao móvel.

— Obrigado por me atender fora do horário. — agradeceu de maneira solene e pousou os exames sobre o tampo. Acompanhou quando um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios cheios dela e notou que ela parecia cansada. — Acredito que será rápido.

Quando ele não fez menção de sentar, ela se ergueu.

— Bem, o que há? Está doente?

— Apenas um acidente… em missão.

— _Hum. —_ na mente assombrada de Neji, a menção das atividades ninjas pareceu ser recebida com certa frieza e ele se odiou por ser tão influenciável.

— Fui acertado por um ninja inimigo no flanco esquerdo. — explicou, ansioso por acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Era verdade, ele havia sido atacado e, por incompetência do enfermeiro do hospital, estava ali tendo de se consultar com a esposa de seu amante. — Não souberam o que fazer no hospital.

— Típico. — ela falou com certo desprezo enquanto recolhia seus apetrechos na bancada. O Hyuuga observava suas costas esguias cobertas pelo jaleco. — Eles estão cada vez mais incompetentes, os enfermeiros. — quando se virou, segurava o estetoscópio na mão e indicou a maca para que ele se acomodasse. — Vou examinar você.

Num ato de nervosismo, o Hyuuga molhou os próprios lábios. Ser um ninja era ser extremamente consciente de suas próprias respostas corporais, mas notou ser incapaz de controlá-las. Havia um nervosismo latente. Estava se policiando para manter uma distância segura da médica, como se, ao se aproximar o suficiente, ela fosse sentir o cheiro de sua traição, impregnada no corpo.

— Por favor. — indicou outra vez a maca.

— Está bem.

Sentou-se meio a contragosto sem emitir qualquer som, sentindo-se ainda muito tenso. Ela se aproximou, impassível, indiferente às torturas mentais e nervosismo que ele suportava. Colocou o estetoscópio nos ouvidos e, colocando-se em frente a ele, e encostou o aparelho no peitoral masculino por cima da blusa.

Tão perto, ele percebeu, ela cheirava a flores e primavera, um cheiro suave, mas que pouco a pouco tomava os sentidos. Inspirando fundo, Neji fechou os olhos, e foi como se o aroma tivesse feito um caminho direto até suas memórias: estava deitado no jardim da residência Hyuuga sob uma das inúmeras cerejeiras, uma lembrança da infância que o acalentava.

Se pudesse, ficaria ali para sempre, apenas sentindo aquele cheiro, transportado a um passado distante. Assim, talvez, esqueceria seu presente sujo e deprimente.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Sakura o examinava com a frieza profissional que lhe cabia, ainda assim, a cada movimento seu perfume se fazia notável outra vez. Neji piscou uma, duas vezes. Ao contrário dela, o Uchiha cheirava a sangue e cinzas, um cheiro que havia se impregnado em seus sentidos após tantos momentos de intimidade compartilhados secretamente nas missões.

O contraste era deprimente e ele se odiou por pensar em Sasuke naquele momento.

— Por favor, tire a blusa, Neji. — ela pediu enquanto retirava o estetoscópio dos ouvidos e o colocava na bandeja metálica. — Vou precisar checar se não tem nada quebrado.

Houve uma pausa e, percebendo a hesitação, Sakura o olhou e orbes claros se encontraram. Constrangido por sua atitude, Neji apenas pigarreou baixo antes de começar a se despir, sem fitá-la. Tirou a malha escura pela cabeça, revelando seu tronco claro e rígido, quase sem marcas de batalha. O flanco esquerdo estava levemente inchado e tinha uma mancha arroxeada.

Manteve-se ereto e em silêncio enquanto sentia a médica tocá-lo com suas mãos macias. Mesmo quando o apertava com mais afinco, indagando se o toque fazia doer, o Hyuuga pensava que em nada aquilo se comparava aos gestos impetuosos e bruscos do Uchiha. Sabia que Sakura era feroz em batalha e que ficara famosa por seu poder destrutivo, mas, fora de combate, sua personalidade e trejeitos continuavam sendo aqueles da mulher doce e carente, da esposa dedicada e fiel.

Do canto dos olhos estudou-a abaixada em sua direção. Algo nos gestos, na sutil mudança da expressão, fazia com que ela lhe parecesse melancólica. Mesmo antes de estar _envolvido_ naquela situação, acreditava que Sakura e Sasuke eram ambos infelizes no casamento. Eram praticamente opostos. Imaginava-a como uma flor, alguém que precisaria de carinho, cuidado e luz para desabrochar, enquanto o Uchiha era um poço de escuridão fria e pegajosa. O que poderia vir de bom de um relacionamento como aquele?

— Nada? — ela indagou, tocando-o com mais força em um ponto especialmente roxo, tirando o Hyuuga de seu devaneio.

— Dói um pouco. — ele respondeu após soltar um resmungo.

— É aqui, então. — ela falou, antes de se abaixar outra vez, deixando o _chakra_ esverdeado de cura fluir para a ponta dos dedos. — Preciso de apenas mais alguns minutos.

Neji aquiesceu. Contemplou o consultório, expirando longamente. Precisava apenas aguardar mais um pouco, como a ninja competente que era, Sakura resolveria seu problema em breve e ele poderia ir embora. Já estava noite lá fora.

Cumprindo sua promessa, a Uchiha terminou o trabalho em poucos minutos.

Afastou-se da maca, colocando o estetoscópio novamente na bancada e encaminhando-se para a escrivaninha outra vez. Ele pulou para fora, ficando em pé, e esperou.

— Era apenas um osso trincado, já está arrumado. Porém, você sentirá um pouco de dor pelos próximos dias. — ela comentou enquanto pegava uma caneta e um bloco de folhas de receitas com o nome _Dra. Uchiha Sakura_ em caligrafia rebuscada gravado em cima. — Receitarei analgésicos por quatro dias, acredito que será o suficiente. — escrevia com rapidez, curvada sobre a escrivaninha, e destacou o papel do bloco quando terminou, estendendo-o ao Hyuuga em seguida.

Neji tomou o papel em silêncio, agradeceu com um movimento sutil de cabeça e o dobrou, enfiando-o no bolso de trás.

Instaurou-se um silêncio desconfortável.

Nunca tivera qualquer proximidade com Sakura, no máximo interagira com a _kunoichi_ algumas vezes devido à sua amizade com Naruto e, posteriormente, com Sasuke. Ainda que tivessem partilhado anos de academia, amigos e algumas missões, eram estranhos. Somando todos os fatores, naquele momento, sentia-se como um animal acuado. Limpou a garganta antes de dizer:

— … Isso é tudo?

— Sim. — ela afirmou e permaneceu ali, prostrada diante dele.

Neji concordou brevemente e deu-lhe as costas. A blusa _Jōnin_ estava sobre a maca e a ele a pegou, ansioso por ver-se livre daquela situação.

Preparava-se para vestir novamente a malha negra do uniforme, consciente da mulher parada atrás de si, agarrada à prancheta. Mesmo à distância, sentia sua ansiedade, ouvia as palpitações de seu coração como uma tortura calculada e repetitiva.

Passou a blusa pelos antebraços, ombros e através da cabeça. Com meio tronco vestido, ouviu-a dizer:

— ...Você realmente é… muito belo. — saiu apenas como um murmúrio, um sopro. Neji parou com o tecido em mãos, tenso. — … Entendo a atração que Sasuke- _kun_ sente por você.

Ele paralisou.

Sentia-se incapaz de se virar e encara-lá de frente, como se olhar naqueles olhos verdes fosse fazer com que a tristeza que sabia que ela sentia o arrebatasse e o arrastasse como a ressaca do mar. Soltou o tecido lentamente e, às duras penas, olhou-a por cima do ombro, cheio de hesitação.

Na luz da clínica, ela parecia uma boneca: requintada, delicada, frágil. Suas íris cristalinas o engoliam, e Neji, que sempre era indiferente aos expressivos rostos femininos que observava, sentiu um súbito peso sobre seu ombros.

Lembrava-se de Sakura ser bonita nos tempos de academia, costumava comparar seu temperamento ao de Hinata e sempre a achara cheia de viço, ao contrário da prima tímida. Mas agora a _kunoichi_ lhe parecia pálida, assustadoramente fria, ainda que conservasse sua beleza.

Virou-se lentamente, encarando-a frente a frente; olhos verdes e marejados mal piscavam ao acompanhá-lo.

— Sakura… — murmurou. Sua garganta estava seca.

Ela apertou mais a prancheta contra o próprio corpo e ele notou que ela tremia levemente.

— Eu sei. — ela falou e, ao piscar, uma lágrima escorreu do canto do olho, mas sua voz se manteve firme. — Eu sempre soube.

Neji soltou o ar com dificuldade, sentindo o peito comprimido.

Havia uma tensão, um estranhamento espesso e sufocante que ele logo notou ser sua própria culpa. Apesar de todas as vezes em que se arrependera ou sentira-se mal pelo caso com o Uchiha, nada se comparava com a sensação de esmagamento que o tomava naquele momento. Vê-la ali, tão miserável e, ainda assim, tão digna e calma, causava-lhe uma sensação tenebrosa, tão ruim que pensava ser capaz de matá-lo.

O Hyuuga, que sempre havia visto a si mesmo como alguém íntegro, deu-se conta de quão baixo realmente era.

E não soube o que dizer.

— … Eu — balbuciou, mas seus lábios tremiam. E ela o perscrutava.

Sempre havia imaginado a cena de Sakura descobrindo a traição de maneira completamente diferente, chocante. Em sua cabeça, havia sempre um escândalo, uma cena de ciúme e raiva incontroláveis, tapas, a humilhação acalorada e gritante ao final de tudo. Mas não, ali estava ela, anunciando tudo que sabia enquanto se mantinha um exemplo de compostura.

E o desarmava completamente.

Ainda se sentia incapaz de mover ou falar quando ela pousou a prancheta sobre o móvel sem qualquer pressa. Limpou o rosto molhado de lágrimas com a mão, a aliança reluzindo com o movimento, e, em seguida, retirou o jaleco lentamente pelos braços, jogando-o sobre a poltrona atrás. Trajava um vestido cor de rosa simples que ia até os joelhos, mas deixava à mostra o colo onde ele podia ver as clavículas finas sob a pele clara.

Ele se obrigou a falar, ainda que sua garganta estivesse fechada e a boca seca.

— O que está fazendo? — sussurrou, sentindo-se estúpido.

Não houve resposta.

Ela apenas ergueu a mão até os botões que fechavam a frente do vestido e, sem parar um segundo sequer de encará-lo, passou a desabotoá-los um a um. A curva suave dos seios surgiu através do tecido que se abria e Neji se percebeu paralisado. Sakura não parava de encará-lo, mas seus próprios olhos perolados passavam desesperadamente entre a fenda do vestido que aumentava sem pausa, os lábios rubros entreabertos em contraste com a pele branca e os olhos verdes, marejados porém cheios de uma determinação silenciosa.

Aberto até abaixo do umbigo, o tecido deslizou suavemente pelos ombros e braços e caiu no chão em uma pilha leve e desarrumada. Os seios firmes e pequenos estavam a mostra, revelando mamilos rosados. Sakura estava nua.

O moreno entreabriu os lábios em choque, mas nada saiu. De repente, toda sua genialidade parecia ter se esvaído, nenhum pensamento coerente se formava. Sentiu as mãos formigarem.

Livrando-se das sandálias com os próprios pés, ela se aproximou lentamente, pernas longas e finas parecendo fazê-la quase flutuar. Ele apenas observou com um misto de assombro e encanto quando ela colou o corpo junto ao seu e, sem hesitar, ergueu as mãos.

— Faça amor comigo, Neji. — ela murmurou contra os lábios pálidos dele enquanto segurava firmemente o rosto masculino entre os dedos delicados. — Eu quero saber do que Sasuke- _kun_ tanto gosta.

Quando se juntou a ele, a Uchiha sentiu como se houvesse, de uma vez por todas, atravessado as portas do inferno. Se não podia lutar contra aquilo, contra aquela obsessão doentia e incontrolável dos dois, pois então se colocaria no caminho entre eles, então se deixaria emaranhar nos fios daquela relação. E, mesmo jogando tão baixo, descobriria o que Neji possuía que tanto hipnotizava seu esposo, descobria o que ele possuía e que lhe _faltava_.

As palavras dela fizeram as memórias de Sasuke voltarem com uma nitidez fulgurante, queimando devagar a consciência de Neji.

Sentiu mãos suaves, porém firmes, acariciarem seu pescoço lentamente, subindo entre seus fios soltos, tocando sua orelha. Mais uma vez, o cheiro primaveril invadiu suas narinas, deixando-o entorpecido. O toque dos dedos contra sua pele e a visão dela nua faziam com que seu corpo se agitasse. O misto de tesão e culpa o invadiu por completo, sobrepujando-o. O corpo macio e quente de Sakura contra o seu fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e o sangue se acumular no meio das pernas.

— Sakura, não— ele sibilou, cerrou os dentes.

Sentiu-a tocar gentilmente um dedo sobre seus lábios, calando-o. Sentia-se como um soldado caído em campo, inútil, apenas aguardando o destino inevitável. Tinha sido vencido.

Ela ficou nas postas dos pés, colou os lábios aos dele.

Primeiro, houve um toque suave, hesitante.

Neji abaixou mais a cabeça como que num ato involuntário e respondeu, seus lábios capturaram os dela, tão delicados. Mas, quando sua mão pousou sobre a pele exposta dela e sentiu-a passar a língua sobre seus lábios, entregou-se. O contato de imediato se tornou mais intenso, quase agressivo. Lábios se moviam com urgência um contra o outro e o Hyuuga sentiu as mãos de Sakura se fecharem no tecido da blusa, amassando-o. Abriu os lábios, tocando os delas com a língua e ela respondeu, dando espaço para que aprofundassem o beijo, quente e carregado.

Segurou-a pelo pescoço enquanto a outra mão encontrava a curva da cintura, puxando-a para si, apertando sua pele suave, suas curvas bem desenhadas. Ela ofegou contra seus lábios e embrenhou as mãos nos fios soltos e compridos, puxando-os próximo da raiz. Tomado por aquela sensação de ardor, começou a empurrá-la para trás, até que lombar de Sakura se chocou contra a mesa. Deslizaram pelo móvel enquanto se agarravam num frenesi.

Foi só quando caíram sobre o sofá do consultório que pararam de se mover, Sakura sentia o peso de Neji sobre si como num delírio.

Ele a apertou mais contra si, fazendo o quadril pressionar o dela e ela gemeu contra sua boca. Os fios longos e castanhos foram puxados com mais afinco e ele mordiscou o lábio inferior da Uchiha com a mesma intensidade, perdido naquela urgência. Quando ela choramingou, ele a apalpou com mais vivacidade, e pôde senti-la descer as mãos para sua costas, arranhando-o por cima do tecido do uniforme. No instante seguinte puxava sua blusa, despindo-o da cintura para cima outra vez.

No embalo, ele se levantou, tirando as próprias calças, ficando nu, assim como ela. O membro estava rígido e se erguia levemente. Tudo ao redor era como um sonho distante, uma realidade paralela.

— Espere. — ela falou de súbito. — Assim não.

E dizendo, isto, virou-se de costas. Não podia olhá-lo. Neji estava nu, viril e poderoso, pronto para toma-la. Outro homem, que não seu marido. E ela havia começado aquilo, ansiava por ele. Era impossível parar. Mas não suportava vê-lo ali, sentia-se absolutamente incapaz de encará-lo de frente. Abaixou, enfiou o rosto no assento macio e aveludado, ficando de quatro para ele.

Submeter-se era como uma autopunição, uma flagelação silenciosa que fazia a si mesma por aquilo. No fundo, buscava tornar aquilo o mais impessoal possível, o mais vulgar e promíscuo que conseguisse. Queria ferir a si mesma, a Neji, a Sasuke.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas o sentiu tocar seu cabelo, enquanto se colocava por trás. Podia sentir-lhe a pelve roçar contra as nádegas e apertou o tecido abaixo de si, cravando as unhas nele.

— Sakura… — ele sussurrou, o nome dela dito pela voz de outro homem fez um arrepio passar por seu corpo, a garganta se fechar. Sentiu-o por o braço em torno de seu corpo. — Venha aqui um segundo.

Ajoelhou-se de costas eretas e sentiu o peito dele contra suas costas. Quando virou o rosto, a boca de Neji encostou no lóbulo se sua orelha, a respiração quente lançando um arrepio.

— Sakura, eu te quero tanto. — ele disse.

Neji sentia seu pênis pulsar no meio das pernas.

Ela fechou os olhos. Teve vontade de xingá-lo, dizer que o detestava. Que ele estava destruindo seu casamento, que roubava as poucas horas livre de seu marido, que tinha acabado com seu conto de fadas e feito dela e de Sasuke dois adúlteros. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se tão contemplada pelas mãos que rodeavam seu tronco e pelo calor dele contra suas costas que quis chorar. Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, respirando fundo.

As palavras atravessaram sua mente, alojando-se em seu corpo. Estava absolutamente inebriada. Quando soou, sua voz soou grave e provocante:

— Você morreria se não pudesse ficar comigo agora? — perguntou.

— Sim. — ele disse.

Sentiu-o acariciar sua barriga enquanto a outra mão tocava um dos seios. Ele apertou seu mamilo e suavemente desceu a mão para seu sexo, mordiscando o pescoço enquanto acariciava os grandes lábios. Ela gemeu quando a pele foi separada e os dedos invadiram sua intimidade úmida. Sentiu-o mover o dedo de cima para baixo, espalhando o líquido viscoso, um dedo, depois dois. Após alguns movimentos, eles pararam sobre seu ponto mais sensível e passaram a acariciá-lo em círculos, ganhando intensidade.

Ela ofegou, bochechas esquentando com o contato. A rigidez de Neji contra seus glúteos eram como um alarme no fundo da mente. Inclinou-se para a frente, voltando a ficar de quatro para ele.

Como em concordância, sentiu as mãos grandes e fortes pousarem sobre o quadril, segurando-a com firmeza. Ouviu-o ofegar quando a glande roçou sua entrada pronta e úmida. Quando ele a invadiu, em um movimento limpo e direto, suspirou, apertando mais as mãos contra o tecido. Ele estava dentro dela, e era como se tivesse esquecido como respirar.

Mãos se fecharam ao redor de sua cintura, iniciando um movimento devagar, porém forte. Ele ia e vinha, o quadril se movendo para trás e para frente com precisão, mas ganhou apenas um pouco de ritmo. A profundidade com que a penetrava é que a fazia gemer, de forma rouca e abafada, contra o sofá.

— Mais fundo — ela pediu, sem saber bem porquê. A glande de Neji batia contra o fundo de seu canal e parecia varrer os pensamentos de sua mente, ainda assim, ela implorou — mais fundo, Neji.

E ela pediu, mais de uma vez, embora doesse um pouco quando fazia isso.

Neji a obedeceu. Passou a estocá-la com mais força e vigor. Sentia como se estivesse a ocupando completamente, como se a invadisse e a tomasse como um todo. Movia-se quase automaticamente, fechava as mãos com força ao redor da cintura fina e pálida, vendo as manchas vermelhas que seus dedos formavam sobre a pele dela. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por sua têmpora, apertou os dentes, soltando um grunhindo rouco de prazer. A sensação de seu pênis correndo por dentro do canal úmido era inebriante, enlouquecedora.

Passado um tempo, a sensação daqueles movimentos era tão boa que Sakura não conseguia mais enxergar com nitidez. Não tinha certeza se era capaz de pronunciar frases inteiras. Não parava de dizer “por favor, por favor”, embora não soubesse o que estava pedindo.

Ela o desejava com desespero. E, quando sentiu percorre-la mais uma vez, gemeu alto, incapaz de se conter. Não sentiu aquela mágoa pulsante como no sexo violento, insano e amargo que fazia após as brigas com Sasuke, mas sim uma enchente de fluidos entre as pernas. Deixou escapar um novo gemido enquanto se abria mais para ele.

Ela não conseguiu evitar que seus quadris de erguessem.

Choramingou, a cabeça pendendo para trás. Havia algo imenso, vigoroso e duro dentro de si e a deixava completamente atordoada. Entretanto, Sakura sentia que ele se banhava em seus próprios fluídos e, enquanto ele inseria o pênis ainda mais para o fundo e a empurrava na direção do órgão, este parecia roçar algum núcleo misterioso dentro dela, conduzindo ao êxtase que inundava seu corpo, fazendo com que ela soltasse gemidos guturais mesmo contra a própria vontade.

As estocadas dele tornaram-se cada vez mais rápidas e ele a puxou para si, pressionou os seios dela mais uma vez com seus dedos calejados.

Neji se inclinou, os lábios tocaram o pescoço da Uchiha. Enquanto beijava e modicava a pele, encostou levou os dedos aos lábios entreabertos dela, e Sakura sentiu o peso dele em suas costas. Ela enfiou os dedos na boca, sentiu-os tocarem sua língua e os chupou sem pensar. Eles afundaram em sua boca, tocaram a parte posterior da garganta e ela roçou a língua neles, fechando os olhos enquanto ele a estocava. Chupou-os mais uma vez.

— Ah, Sakura, não faça isso — ele disse atrás, um pedido desesperado, mas era tarde demais.

Com uma última estocada que o levou ao limite, ele gozou. Os dedos molhados de saliva escaparam dos lábios de Sakura, roçaram por seu rosto, umedecendo-o. Ele apertou a cintura dela com força, uniu o corpo ao dela o máximo que era possível. Ela gritou rouca, sentiu todo seu interior se comprimir em torno dele, alcançando o ápice logo em seguida.

O cômodo estava abafado e cheirava a sexo.

Neji respirava pesadamente, estava suando. O corpo dele relaxou devagar.

Foram alguns minutos em que apenas a respiração dos dois se fez audível. Ele se retirou de dentro dela, sentando sobre o sofá, ela ajoelhou sobre os calcanhares, ainda de costas para ele.

— Porra, me desculpe. Porra. — ele disse. Sakura nunca havia ouvido ele dizer qualquer palavrão em toda sua vida. Neji levou a mão ao rosto, exasperado — Me desculpe.

Ela não o fitou. Permaneceu ali, no mesmo lugar. Tinha a impressão de que não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre eles, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Havia perdido o controle de tudo. A luz do abajur parecia insuportável, sentia seu corpo arrebatado pelo prazer, dolorido e trêmulo.

Há tempos não experienciava sensações tão intensas, um torpor tão arrebatador. Havia um turbilhão de emoções que mesclava a culpa pegajosa com uma sensação de poderosa satisfação pessoal. Sentia-se mulher novamente, desejada, tocada, persuasiva. Mas também sentia-se exausta, desperdiçada.

Neji levantou de súbito, pegou as roupas do chão, começou a se vestir como um relâmpago.

Ela se sentou sobre o sofá, ainda nua, silenciosa. Contemplou-o enquanto vestia sua blusa com gestos bruscos. Ao contrário do que sua imagem fria e indiferente transmitia, Neji era um amante indócil, dedicado, intenso. Ainda sentia fantasmas do contato com ele, a sensação de seu membro ocupando todo seu interior, as mãos que se fechavam com firmeza sobre sua cintura, a língua que lambia seu pescoço.

Apertou a almofada do assento, afundando os dedos ali. Era isso que Sasuke estava buscando? Era por isso que desaparecia por noites intermináveis, regressava tardiamente, abandonava sua casa e família?

Por um instante, entorpecida por todas aquelas sensações, Sakura odiou a si mesma por entendê-lo.

Mordeu os lábios, fechou as pernas num ato de raiva de si mesma. Ela faria tudo de novo.

Recusou-se a fitá-lo, sabia que Neji a olhava com seus olhos perolados, talvez quisesse falar alguma coisa. Talvez quisesse pedir desculpas, dizer que se arrependia. Tudo o que ela não queria escutar. Ao invés de olhá-lo, fitou os próprios pés, sentindo o corpo começar a esfriar.

Neji apertou os punhos cerrados, ansioso. Ele odiava o que havia acabado de fazer, odiava o que suas atitudes haviam revelado sobre si. Que era um traidor, que havia sido adúltero duplamente, que era um crápula, devasso, imundo. Queria que ela fosse cruel, pois ele merecia. Queria que ela dissesse as coisas mais perversas que fosse capaz de pensar, ou que o sacudisse até que não conseguisse respirar.

Mas ela permaneceu muda.

— Sakura… — ele murmurou.

Não houve resposta. Sentia-se absurdamente agitado, não podia permanecer ali nem mais um minuto sequer, porém ir embora parecia-lhe apenas mais um ato cruel e estúpido. Quando achou que estava prestes a ter um colapso, ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele.

Seus olhos verdes estavam absolutamente indecifráveis. Ele temeu, e ao mesmo tempo desejou, que ela o humilhasse.

Ao invés disso, ela apenas soltou um longo e cansado suspiro, e ele notou que ela tremia.

— Apenas… — ela vacilou. Fungou baixo, limpou uma lágrima que iniciava sua descida pelo rosto vermelho de excitação e vergonha. — … Apenas cuide para que ele volte para casa são e salvo, como sempre.

Não o olhou após dizer aquelas palavras.

Ele apenas murmurou em concordância, mãos trêmulas e garganta seca e, passados alguns segundos, deu passos hesitantes para trás em direção à porta. Quando notou que ela não diria mais nada, virou-se e tocou a maçaneta.

— Apague a luz da recepção quando sair, por favor.

Foi a última coisa que escutou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e sumir através da escada estreita da clínica em direção à familiar escuridão da noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca subestime a mágoa e o poder de persuasão de uma mulher traída…


End file.
